User talk:OtakuCrazy'99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:OtakuCrazy'99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Riyu-Hime (talk) 19:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to remove the picture of Sakiko, since the person in the picture(Kitagawa Keiko) is being used for Akiyama Mei's page. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've been trying to, I've been kinda busy with other stuff lately but i do feel an idea in the making lately Riyu-Hime (talk) 22:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry if I come off rude, but please don't use that photo! It's the same as Akiyama Mei's. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, your using the same person for two pages. I understand you're adding photos to pages, but we already have the same person for two other pages. I wish you would reply back to this. I'm trying to be calm, but it annoying. Just find different photos. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:58, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I saw you changed the photo. If it's Keiko, I can't tell. Thanks. :) Sorry about the slight blow up, OCD at work. ^^; Well I would like to talk so, could you reply back this time? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 04:13, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha ^^ Okay~ Feel free to call me Ali or Reana ^^~ Alitheia (talk) 07:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 03:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 @Momusu4Ever: Hey, how's it going? @Everyone: How was everyone's Fourth of July? (America) AMERICA, AMERICA!!! Did I just do that! LMHO! Omg! Kamisama Hajimemashita!!!!!Alitheia (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) >w< Asdfghjkl;' I love that anime too =DDD Alitheia (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) @Alitheia: I know right! It's soooo amazing! My favorite characters are: Tomoe, Nanami, Kurama, Mizuki, Onikiri and Kotetsu, and Ami. My favorite couples are: Tomoe x Nanami & Kurama x Ami. Who are your favorite couples and characters? OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 20:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 reply on my talk page ^^;; Anywyas, yes, I ship Nanami x Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki~ Favorite Characters? Tomoe, Kurama, Mizuki xDDDDDDD Alitheia (talk) 10:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, everyone! :D OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 01:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 I think you might be interested in this http://www.idolmatsuri.com/index.html [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 19:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) @Riyu-Hime: I checked it out! That's pretty cool! :O I wish I could do the same thing for one of my groups, but, unfortunately...I don't know how. :( Well, thanks for sharing! OtakuCrazy'99 (talk)OtakuCrazy'99 @Riyu-Hime & Momusu4Ever: Please check out my comment and recent blog post. That's all I can say.:( I feel like such a dumb writer! OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 22:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 @Everyone: What do you guys think about my new profile pic? He's my favorite Pokemon, so... You like Pokemon?! I thought I was the only Pokemon otaku here!! :O Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) @Mosumu4Ever: You're definitely not the only one! :D I've been a fan of Pokemon since second grade! Although, back then it was pretty popular with the kids at my school... I used to have a friend who likes them. But then, he got into "boyish" video games and such. We're not even close friends anymore; he's gotten brainwashed by video game otaku! JK! I'm sort of a video game otaku myself. :P My favorite video game is Brawl. My favorite animated characters are Piplup, Pikachu, Squirtle, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Eeve, and Kirby. I always go for the cute ones! :D OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 01:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Ah, I think Groudon is cute! Personally I'm a Pokemon video game otaku. :P Also, you can reply on my wall. So I know you replied back. :) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 01:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Tsunku better. If he chooses nobody I'll be pissed. I'm tired of waiting for more news, Third rounds barely started and there's another round after that! (Ugh) And I actually don't know much about Pokemon so I can't really like or dislike them :( But yeah... Manga is awesome. And I typically read the really weird obscure shounen manga (although I do read shojo sometimes). And my friends don't really listen to Hello!Project. I do have a friend that likes vocaloid but he hates idol type stuff (namely Akb48) so yeah.. it kinda sucks. But puget sound, only place that is cloudy on some days of summer (like today for instance) [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 03:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) @Mosumu4Ever You sure are right! Remember the Lucky 7 Audition he tried to pull?! (No offense, Tsunku-san! I still can't believe he announced that in Hawaii!) Yeah, and she's my best friend...too! But, on the bright side, she likes Buono! :D Always rainy weather here, huh? Even in summer...I remember one day in sixth grade it started snowing, and then another when all seasons were, like, combined! Washington really is weird! :P But, I'm not gonna leave here anytime in the future, so...Japan sounds like a good vacation spot though! I have cousins in Shizuoka and my dad has realitives in Okinawa. (No intention to brag!) My friend's better at kanji and the language though! I need to improve my Japanese skills! :P OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 04:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Yeah, the weather is weird. Today I thought I heard Thunder but nothing happened. And it hasn't snowed in about 1.5 years now. (Its kinda sad, all surrounding areas had snow days and stuff) And also, you can hit the talk button and just leave a message on my wall (I'll find it there) And its connected to my signature. You just have to hover over certain parts of it [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 05:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) And my Japanese skills are okay. I've had 2 years of classes and I'll be starting my third in September. And I'm pretty good at it (at least in my class). I'm okay with all the kana and Kanji too. [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 05:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I want to go to Japan someday... My Japanese class actually got to go this year (they had to pay their way there and stuff) And I wanted to go but my parents said no. There reasoning made sense but I'm still annoyed. And learning the hiragana and Katakana wasn't that bad. It was about a 3 month process in first year. And then after winter break. My teacher started introducing Kanji in this packet. So it had the stroke order and stuff. And it was only a few at a time. I still can't really read much kanji, considering how much is out there. [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 19:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) That sucks :( I've read fruits basket and kimi ni todoke before, but What is boys over flowers like? [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 19:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll check it out sometime, it does sound good [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 20:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL, that is awesome. I'll have to go check out that manga [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 20:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ohheeeey`~ xD Isachiify (talk) 23:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) @Issachiify: I'll have to talk to you tomorrow! I have a laptop limit... Seriously, my mom's here... OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 02:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Hey, would you be willing to test(and create) the new Pokemon ROM game, Pokemon Legacy? It's a game my friend and I are making. The working full Beta won't be available until next year, since I starting doing all the encoding tonight. Anyways the game takes place ten years later in the Kanto region and it also introduces some new things. Gameplay will be similar to the old GBA games. Also, we'll be using some unused maps from Pokemon Fire Red. So, you in? Mosumu4Ever (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) @Mosumu4Ever: Sounds cool! But, how do I do it and what's a GBA and ROM? Sorry, but I don't know that much about video games. GBA stands for Game Boy Advance, an old Nintendo System and ROM is like a video game for a computer(like it's a rip of some sort, hard to explain), but you have to play it on an emulator, which copies the functions of a certain video game system. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) @Momsumu4Ever: Um...Cool, but it sort've sounds pretty complicated...I'd like to participate, it's just; I don't know if I'm gonna have some time to. I'll be gone on the last week of the month for camping. So, reply back and tell me what I need to do...I'll see if I can do it! :) Right now, nothing. The game is in its early Alpha stages. I'm still trying to get a text box to work. Every time I test the game, I have to write down all the notes. Just to get a functional Alpha ver. can take at least 7 months. Beta can take up to at least a year. After Beta 1.0 comes out, it could take until 2018 to get out a complete game. Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) @Mosumu4Ever: Wow! That sounds like a pretty long, long time! :O Just message me back when you guys figure something out... OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 22:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 I will! Okay! My first goal, get the textbox to appear! :D Mosumu4Ever (talk) 22:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Since you're a K-drama fan, (or being one), I recommend "To The Beautiful You" ~ xD and if you're willing to, watch the drama version of 'Skip! Beat' (even if its in Mandarin) Alitheia (talk) 01:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) @Alitheia: Thanks for the suggestions! :D I heard that "To the Beautiful You" is based on the manga "Hanazakari no Kimitachi e"... My cousin-in-law's was really into the manga herself.(she's probably an otaku too...) ...And isn't "Skip Beat!" a Japanese manga also! I didn't know that it really got an adaption! I looked at your profile and saw that you're a Filipina, like me, what P-dramas do you watch? I like "Annaliza" and "Be Careful With My Heart"; I also liked "Oka Tokat" (the 2012 one!) and "Princess & I". Are you excited for the new drama "Do You Believe in Magic?" to come out? OtakuCrazy'99 (talk) 02:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC)OtakuCrazy'99 Hey make sure you reply on our talk pages or we won't know that you replied ^^~ And, I only use the TV to watch Food Network haha~ (Yeah, I'm a food addict-- and by that I mean I enjoy baking and cooking ;D) I actually didn't know you were a Filipino xPPP Alitheia (talk) 10:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) When you want to upload copyrighted pictures, make sure you select the "fair use" option (Its on the screen where you add captions under more options) And don't worry about the Kira Sato picture. I fixed it. Just remember that in the future. -- [[User:Riyu-Hime|''~Don't ignore the ]][[User talk:Riyu-Hime|''shadows of time~]] 21:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) If you need anymore help, ask me or use some of the help pages. ~Riyu-Hime~ Hey, don't edit the main page unless you know how to edit it. You have messed up the layout of the home page before... : | Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:21, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Just give me the text, and I'll add it for you. I changed the homepage around, and it's only going to get more complex over the next week. The whole wiki will look different as well, so don't freak out if the colors of the wiki changes. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 19:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, don't worry about the birthday template. It needs to be in all member pages. So here's how it works (just remember to take out the spaces.)! { { Birthday|1998|05|07 } } = Nothing too hard, it's harder to actually put the code in than put it on the pages. : P Mosumu4Ever (talk) 03:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Otaku, I thought you knew about Riyu not being able to get on the wiki until next year at the earliest. : | I did read your question though and I can help you with interlinking (I think that's the right term. : P)! It goes like this... [ [ w : c : helloproject : Sato Masaki | Sato Masaki ] ] take out ALL spaces to get this... Sato Masaki Hope that helps. : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 11:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's nice to see you back. : ) But, something about your pages you just made, have you used the "visual editor"? There's some weird layouts with Royal Gakuen and Takeru Shimada's pages. I fixed it for the second one and I'll attempt to fix the first one using source editor. Also, no offense, but could you bold / italicize / underline a bit less? It's one of those things that you use sparingly. It help keeps the page neat. That's just something I wanted to point out, since we don't actually have an editing guide. : P Here's some examples to show what I mean: *Takoyaki•Girls (Group Example) *Gushikin Riley (Member Example) The member pages don't have to be THAT detailed. Since I'm into coding, I tend to go a bit overboard. lol But we try to keep our pages looking similar to the ones over at the H!P wiki in terms of formatting. We're not as advanced, but we do have some of the major templates from there. It really is nice to see you back! Our editors are few and far between, and we're attempting to survive. So the more, the merrier. ^ o ^ Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:23, August 7, 2016 (UTC) No prob. [ Ka-wa-ii! ] Take out the spaces: Ka-wa-ii! Hope that helps! : ) Mosumu4Ever (talk) 00:01, August 28, 2016 (UTC)